Substance abuse among lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) adults is often overlooked as a national public health concern. According to the National Survey of Substance Abuse Treatment Services (N-SSATS), in the year 2000 only 15 percent of substance abuse treatment facilities provided programs specifically for gays and lesbians (SAMHSA, 2003a). Insufficient attention has been paid to the specific addiction treatment needs of LGBT adults. Overall, the field lacks comprehensive information and tools to support the treatment of LGBT individuals that can be easily integrated into existing substance abuse treatment programs. In response to this need, Social Solutions International, Inc. proposes to develop and evaluate Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Treatment Issues for Providers (LGBT-TIPs)-an innovative, informative, and engaging product for counselors to use with LGBT adults with problems related to alcohol or other substances. The package will include a primer, that will include strategies and tips for addressing issues for LGBT clients; an online course, that will provide substance abuse counselors with information about the existing research and challenges related to providing substance abuse treatment to LGBT individuals; and additional auxiliary awareness and support components, such as posters, client handouts, and administrative and policy materials. All materials will address key issues among the LGBT community, including HIV/AIDS and stigma. LGBT-TIPs will be designed for counselors and other professionals (therapists, psychologists, case managers) to use with LGBT adults presenting for substance abuse services in diverse treatment settings. LGBT experts and substance abuse counselors will be involved in the development and production of the proposed program. Phase I will focus on product development. Phase II will focus on finalizing the products and evaluating the LGBT-TIPs product. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Substance abuse among lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) adults is often overlooked as a national public health concern. According to the National Survey of Substance Abuse Treatment Services (N-SSATS), in the year 2000 only 15 percent of substance abuse treatment facilities provided programs specifically for gays and lesbians (SAMHSA, 2003a). In contrast, research suggests that LGBT individuals enter treatment for substance abuse with more severe and problems than heterosexual individuals. LGBT adults also exhibit different patterns of substance abuse and related health (HIV) and social stigma. Insufficient attention has been paid to the specific addiction treatment needs of LGBT adults and the field lacks comprehensive information and tools to support the treatment of this population that can be easily integrated into existing substance abuse treatment programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]